


Skywalker Children

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through the minds of the Skywalker children through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywalker Children

~~~~I could see my master falling from the Order before I had really gotten to know as . He was brash and didn’t think of what he was going to do he just went ahead and did whatever he wanted. Master Obi Wan couldn’t see Anakin falling from the Order, mostly due to his love for him. Padme could tell that something was wrong right after she found out that she was pregnant and there wasn’t much she could do without risking the baby. She wanted him to be safe and away from the war, she wanted them to go to Naboo and avoid the war, but he wanted to stay and fight for the freedom of the galaxy. The twins were born Polis Massa and I didn’t want to separate the twins, because I could tell that they would somehow find each other later on in their lives. Obi Wan took Luke to Tattooine to be safe and away from the Inner Rim. Barriss and I took Leia and we went towards Shili to avoid the Clones and what was the rising Empire. We found Master Luminara and Master Plo on Kel Dor during our travels, they said that they had wanted to leave the order for to be together and to possibly have children together, if biology would allow. We were captured on Alderaan while we were gathering supplies, Bail Organa almost killed Leia until his wife Breha told him to stop and that they would protect her from the rising Empire.

* * *

  
Barriss saw the destruction of Alderaan, we warned the Alderaanian government of what was coming and they didn’t listen so we took all of our family to safety. Plo and Luminara worked on getting as many civilians to safety and aboard starships that were leaving Alderaan as they could. At the time there were seventy-five thousand survivors of the destruction of Alderaan. Bail and Breha Organa were not amongst them, because he thought that there was no way that Empire had something that could cause such destruction. We worked for years to find them safe places to stay. Five years later there was word that a Jedi had fought Darth Vader, I knew that it was Luke, there was no one else that it could have been. Luke was a Jedi and Leia must have been near, the fall of the Empire was near and the twins would bring it. We went to Tattooine to find Ventress, when we arrived her and Obi Wan’s children Qui Gon and Padme cleaning out a vaporator. Ventress said that Obi Wan had gone with Luke Skywalker to Alderaan five years before. Before we left Alderaan there was word that Jabba the Hutt wanted to see us before we left Tattooine. When we arrived at his mobile palace just as he was about to execute two men and a Wookie who had tried to steal from him. We sat in silence and waited for it to be over so we could discuss a trade agreement with him to get food and supplies to the Alderaanian people. I saw the slave girl he had next to him and she was the spitting image of Padme Amidala-Skywalker, then I saw one of the men that was to be executed and he looked so much like Anakin Skywalker. Barriss saw them getting away, safely and unharmed. We left with the knowledge that my brother and sister were safe and that they could fully defeat the Empire.


End file.
